The heart of the ice cold goddess
by heavensdarkfallenangel
Summary: The head masters niece is forced to come stay at Blue Pegasus and to the Trismen surprised she find them creepy then attractive. What will the future hold for the girl who fears the men who want to hers be theirs?
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

The head master of Blue Pegasus was wondering around outside the guild when someone came running up to him and it was someone he does no know.

"Hello sir this letter has delivered for you" THe guy said handing him the letter and running away. The head master looked down at the letter in wonder and he decided to open it. Inside was a picture and a letter.

Dear brother,

I am writing this letter to inform you that your niece Hanako will be arriving soon. I am no longer fit to care for her as of today her powers have increased and you know her powers will have Zeref coming for her if he ever awakenings. He power is one of kind and no one has even thought of. Her powers of the forgotten goddess has be getting stroger each day. I am scared for her and i know your the only one who can take care of her.

Love,

Ayami

"what when will she be arriving?" Is all that came out the head master mouth before a beauitful girl with long wavy blue hair,crystal blue eyes and hour glass figure appeared before him.

"UNCLE BOB!" She screamed and she hugged blinked and the nrealized this was the niece he was waiting for. He showed her to the guild and in an instant the Trismen greeted her.

"PERVERTS!" Hanako screamed "Flowers dance!" She said and a huge gust of flowers blasted the Trismen back. Head master just giggled at his niece and told them she would be joining them as of today.

Hanako just walked away from the creepy men and sat down at a table. One of the guys from before cam and sat down.

"I am so sorry my name is Ren." He said smiling and all Hanako did was just ignore him. Ren had a look of surprise on his face she wasnt even fazed by his charm.

"If you will excuse me i will be going now"She said with a monotone voice and she walked away she made it to the door when another guy from before came to her. "you have to be kidding me." she said as she whispered in anger.

"Hello my name is eve. I too must say i am we did not mean to scare you." He said and all Hanako did was just glare but let a smile creep onto her face a bit. She roughed up his hair a bit.

"Its ok kiddo." she said smiling and Ever just blinked in disbelief as what just happened. He watched as the girl walked outside and he knew she wasnt going to be like other girls who are easily swayed bye the trismen. A smile crept up on his face as he walked to Ren and Hibiki

"This is going to be interesting." Eve said as he stared at the door where the beautiful girl disappeared out of.

"I have to agree Eve. she will no doubt fall in love with me." Ren said smiling and eve just shook his head.

"Let the game begin." hibiki said smiling.

Hanako went out to look for a apartment that she could stay in and when she found one to her horror the three guys from before stayed in the same place. She grumbled and entered her Apartment and began to wonder if she this was a good idea. She wished dearly that she could return home to her mother but she knew that was not a possibility. She unpacked her stuff and decided it was time for bed but as for what tomorrow is going to bring scared.


	2. Day one

Part One:

Hanako was getting ready to head to her new nightmare when she opened the door and there appeared the three guys. She let out a scream and the guys had a look of surprise of their faces.

"Oh i am so sorry i didn't mean to scare you." Eve said and the a soft look appeared on her face. She realized the Eve reminded her of her best friend but Samatha was a girl. She couldn't help but to hug eve.

"YOUR SO CUTE!" She said as she smothered eve in her boobs.

"Can..." Hikibi started to say but Hanako glared an evil glare and she went back to cuddling the oh so cute Eve.

With hibiki and Ren

"Wow Eve is lucky since we went to get her she wont leave Eve's side. You can see the excitement in his eye" Ren said in an envious voice.

"Yeah i know" Hibiki agreed and he just let out a sigh

THey made it to the guild when Hanako went to go look for a mission and Bob decided we where all suppose to go with her. Someone need a priceless item returned and we where all headed off to the house.

~the new mission~

When we arrived we were greeted by a woman dressed in all black and she explained it was a flute. That is all she said and we nodded. She told us it was her sister who took us so we went to retrieve it. Hanako pushed us all back.

"Carefull" She said "Flowers Visibility" She said and flowers floated down and there was a huge thing of what looked like laser beams.

"Wow Hanako" Ren said in amazement and she just looked around.

"Flowers revilve." She said and flower vines started to search out and it found a girl. She screamed and Hanako smiled. "Who are you?" Hanako said and her eyes flashed red. "Flowers hatred." She said and vines started to dig into the girls skin and she started to scream. "Now tell me who are you?" Hanako said and an aura started to show around her.

"Hanako stop you will kill her!" eve said and Hanako looked at her. Everything seemed to return back to normal and the guys just let out sighs. They saw something they never thought such a beautiful girl could hold and Hanako just walked off leaving them behind. She heard them calling for her but she ignored them.

"oh my i sense a great deal of power coming for you" One said and Hanako whiped around so fast. She froze in her stop and starting to shake. She fell down on her knees and she help her head

"NO NOT AGAIN GO AWAY!" She said screaming.

_A little girl was running with her friends but then she trips. The bully decides to come and pick on her._

_"poor little hanako you're so powerless" he said as he kicked her "oh my i sense great deal of power coming from you but yet you so weak" He said again as he began to beat her._

_The pool little Hanako was force to lay in the hospital for days and the beatings got worse as she got older. But then one day_

"HANAKO!" Ren screamed and started attacking the girl causing Hanako pain. "Hanako talk to me?" He said as he went and picked up Hanako.

"Ren what happened to Hanako?" Hibiki asked Ren in worry. They saw Hanako twitching and they something was wrong.

"HANAKO!" Eve screamed and she began to stir.

The little girl was lost in the woods she ran when they started to beat. She was now 13 and yet they still beat her. She was very scared because she had no friends. Her fear went spiking when she heard foot steps.. She goes deeper into her whole hiding spot.

"HANAKO!" She heard a voice scream and she knew that voice. She was still scared so she decided to wait it out because people can copy her voice. She heard no more footsteps and she decided to step out and when she was out there where to pair of shoes.

"There was lil freak!" Someone said as she picked up by the collar and thrown against a tree. She curled up into ball as they kicked her for what seemed like hours.

"Leave Hanako alone!"She heard someone scream "Wood style wooden burrow" She heard and she looked up and she was covered up in a box. She blinked and in few seconds the box was done and there stood Alabaster.

"Hanako are you ok?" He said as her stroked her hair.

"Alabaster!" She screamed she sent to hug him and he hugged her too.

"Hanako?" She heard again and Alabaster face faded and fixed with Eves. She didnt think she just jumped into eve's arms and cried.

"Hanako? What happened?" Eve asked and all Hanakp could do was cry. She was fast asleep before she knew it.

"What happened to her?" Hibiki asked as her looked down at her. "She saw Eve and she just jumped into his arms and cried. I am so worried." Hibiki said as he looked down at hte beauty in eves arms.

In the follow days passed the event Hanako couldnt ge the guys off her ass and they kep follow her and she got very annoyed. She was walking home when someone ran by her and then next thing she knows she is in the water.

"HELP!" She said as she started to sing. "Hibiki Ren Eve or anyone please save me!" She started to loose her breath and then someone grabbed her. She pulled up by Hibiki and she groaned but was secretly greatful. Hibiki pulled her out and she decided to to cling to him.

"THank you!" She said and she didn't think she just smashed her lips onto to his and skipped off.

She gets home and she realizes what she did and she throws her pillow at the walla screaming omg! THen the boys all start pounding on her door she does a eeps and hides under her bed and she doesn't wanna face them. They get in and she Hibiki and she blushes at remembering how stupid she was for kissing him.

"Flowers inviblity activate." she says add for some reason she couldn't. She decides its best for her to come out of hiding so she does. "sorry guys it a girl things." She says and she looks at Hibiki and blushes like man. Ren and Eve look from Hibiki and Hanako. She forgot she was just in her bra and shorts. She screams and shoves them out.

"STUPID PERVERTS!" Hanako screams and sinks on the floor.

"Hanako?" She heard someone say and she refused to open the door and she just fell asleep.

"Goddess of nature erase my heart make me cold as ice." She said and in an instant everything changed. She walked into the guild and was greeted by the trismen.

"Get away from me you sick perverts you creep me out." She said as they were blown back by flowers.

"Trismen I have a mission for you and you must take Hanako with you." The guild master said and Hanako felt her eye brow twitching.

"Fine but if they get in my way i will kill them!" She said and shivered at the creepy smiles they had on their faces.


	3. The truth and the mission

The guild master began to explain about the mission and she realized this meant she had to be around 3 new guilds. There was a dangerous guild out their called Oracion Seis and the four guilds decided to work together to take them down. She sighed and realized this wasn't going to be a easy road like she hoped it would be. As soon as they arrived the guys tried to serenade her and she screamed. As usual she blasted them all away and she looked at them in disgust. Within minutes a new team arrived and she the bots in action. She made a gagging noise and decided to make herself known.

"God you men are truly disgusting. Do you have no honor?" She said hatefully as she leaned against the stairs and all eyes where now on her.

"Who are you? We where told only 4 from Pegasus where coming." A girl in armor said as the guys the creeps her out the most came out.

"Beautiful perfum." He said and you just groaned.

"Dear god help me."She said as she saw the disgusting scene before her unfold

"ENOUGH! You men truly disgust me." She said in disgust and the then the Trismen turned their attention to Hanako. She glared at at the guys and backed away.

"Is our Hanako just jealous?" Ren asked her with a seductive smirk.

"Hanako don't be jealous your our only lady." Hibiki said with a blush.

"Hanako don't worry you will always be our number one lady." Ren said smiling and all Hanako did was glare more hatefully. She was backed up against a wall when all of sudden she heard Ichiya. He may scare her but he is still a member of the guild she was forced to join.

"How dare you do that to that creep." She said as she stepped towards the guy who froze him and threw him. She the trismen say something and then two more people arrived.

"everyone calm down." The tall guy said and all hanako did was glare but she retreated back into a corner. They where talking when i a little girl came in and she tripped and you giggled. Hanako zoned the conversation out and the next thing she knows everyone is running out. She shakes her head and follows. Within minutes she is with everyone else and six people showed up. Her eyes widen and just stood there not being able to move.

"She is the Lady Goddess!" A girl said giggling "The others are finished off. Jura and Ichiya are already beaten so get her and the other one." She said and Hanako turned to run but something grabbed her.

"HANAKO!" The Trismen screamed as she was pulled away and a little girl also.

"What do you want from me!" Hanako said in fear and a guy cam forth.

"We where after the sky dragon but who would of know the lady goddess would be here." A guy said as he lifted up Hanako's chin and she glared at him. "With your legandary one of kind magic i can rule everything and everyone." He said as he grabbed her by the arm and she screamed. She was thrown in a room and she put her knees up to her chin. She layed her head on her knee and let the tears fall. She was finally found and she knew this would be her end.

"Who is the Lady Goddess?" Hibiki asked curiously and Jura's face fell. He turned to Hibiki and glared at him.

"where did you here of the Lady Goddess?" Jura asked with concern and Trismen had a bad feeling about this.

"They said it when they took our guild member Hanako." Eve said in concern.

"You do know what the Lady Goddess is right?" Jura asked seriously and everyone shook there heads no. "It's said of two twins one burn of light and dark. The one born of Darkness we all know as Zeref but the one born of light was the The Lady Goddess. She was gifted with god like powers to insure that their will was always followed. When things turned to the worst with Zeref the brother and sister where forced to fight. As she fought with her brother she cast a curse upon them both. But in a twist her brother had something up her sleeve. In order for her ritual to be accomplished the one who must sacrifice her must be the one she loves. In order to defeat Zeref she cursed herself so that they would die together. Its said that if you manage to control her you can have hte powers of the gods and goddes. A fearsome power in deed" Jura said as he looked around. "Either we get her back or we will be forced to kill her." Jura said and everyone just stared at Jura in disbelief. The Trismen couldn't believe what they have just heard.

"What about Erza?" Lucy said and Ichiya tried to heal her with perfum but it didnt work. Another idenity was revealed. Eve looked out and he wondered if Hanako will be ok.

"Let see if she bleed blue like they say." A girl said as she walked in the cell. She slashed open Hanako's arm and Hanako screamed. The blood in deed blue and Hanako held her arm. She knew at last they knew who she was and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Flower eternal..." Was all hanako said before she was kicked against a wall. She slowly fell down the wall and she tried to get up but she was forced back against a wall.

"Chain her arms up and cover her mouth." A guy with black and white hair said sleepily. Hanako was chained up and her feet hung 2 inches from the ground. Her mouth was covered up but yet they also covered up her eyes.

~For once i wish the Trismen where here. I am going to die like this?~ Hanako thinks to herself and she lets the tears fall instead of regular tears they are voilet tears. ~Hibiki! Ren! Eve! PLEASE SAVE ME!~ She thought in sadness and she hung her head. She lets more tears fall. ~I am sorry guys please forgive me!~ She thought crying more and for the first time in her life she wanted to be saved. ~ I can't die untill i kill my brother~

As Hanako hung there she had no idea what was going on outside or her cell and she felt so helpless.

The Trismen had seprated but they all heard on thing and it was Hibiki! Ren! Eve! PLEASE SAVE ME! All the trismen smiled and nodded. ~We will save you Hanako!" They all thought and began to try harder.

There was a huge commotion and someone busted into her cell. She couldnt see who it was but whoever it was threw her over their shoulders. Hanako was scared and she placed on the ground. Her blind fold was removed and there stood lucy and Hibiki. Tears feel from her eyes causing everyone to gasp and she turned to Erza who injured. There was the little girl healing Erza and then erza was up and ready to go. Hanako just stood where she was as everyone scattered and Hanako just stood there. She looked up at the sky and she knew the day was approaching.

"Cry i call they rain down the blades of sorrow." Hanako said and it began to pour down ran surprising everyone around the whole place. She ran and saw Hibiki was down in the river.

HIBIKI!" She screamed and she ran to him. Little did she know the girl Angel was still able to move. A canon nearly hit her but she jumped out of the way. She went to shot Hibiki with it and you stood infront of him. "NOOO! I may hate him but you will not hurt Hibiki!" She screamed and the impact was painful. She knew blood squirted all over Hibiki's face and she grabbed her stomach. "Anthena's deadly wrath of war!" She said and swords appeared slashing Angel roughly. Angel feel to ground bleeding but tried again to attack Hibiki. "Zues slash of lightening!" Hanako said while blood dripped from her mouth and lightening came and struck angel bad enough that she was no longer able to move. Hanako collasped into the water.

Hibiki just witnessed Hanako protecting him and he was covered in her blood. She made the angel girl fall and Hibiki forced himself up so he could grab her. He pulled her close to him as they neared a waterfall. He cradled her as they fell and when they hit the bottom they where pulled out by Ren and Eve.

"Hibiki what happen?" Ren ask in a worried ton and Hibiki stared down at Hanako.

"She saved me and in the process she got herself hurt." Hibiki said in sadness and Ren picked up Hanako and held her bridal style as Eve help support Hibiki. "Eve and Ren Hanako has voilet tears and sky blue blood. I fear she will be killed the question is who will be the one to end her life." Hibiki said in sadness and they all looked around in worry. They got to the house and laid Hanako down to rest as they went to get the ship ready.

Hanako was in a field of black flowers and there stood her brother. She ran to him and she let the tears fall.,

"why nii-san? why does our fate have to be so hard." She said crying as she clung to her brother and he laid his hand on her head.

"Oh hana i don't know. Our fates are entwined either we die or live." He said as he held his twin sister. "You are the only one who can destroy me Hana. But i do not wish to die or for you to die. Sister i will be awoken soon so when i awaken you shall fall into a deep slumber." Her brother said and he kissed her forehead. A painful thing was forged on her skin. She tried to push her brother away but he would not let her go. "I will kill those you love Hana if you don't do as i say." Her brother said and she was frozen in her spot. "I know whats in your heart sister." Her brother said but then her tears fall from her eyes.

"why brother...why do hate me so!" She said as she pulled away from him and she fell to ground. She began to cry and she pounded the ground and cried more. "i don't want this why nii-san why did you turn so evil!" She said as the tears followed from her eyes and her brother knelt before her.

"Hana i did this so i could always protect you. Humanity is evil and look what they have done to you." Her brother said and he pulled her into a hug. She layed her head on her brothers chest and she cried more. "I will not let you die!" Her brother screamed and he cradled her.

"Brother..." Was all Hanako could say as she cried. Her brother stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Hana i will protect you and your the only person i promise to protect." He said and he began to vanish. Hanako tried to run after her brother but he vanished and she fell on the ground and she cried.

Hanako woke up sweaty and she felt the tears fall. She stood up but fell to the ground and she lowered her head,

"Oh big brother what am i going to do?" She asked as she cried and she heard footsteps coming. She looked up to see the Trismen there and what her brother said ego ed her mind. She decided to face her fears and hug one. ~Dear goddess lead me to the one who will end my life~ She thought and she jumped up and flew into one of their arms.


	4. The true nature of the heart

Hanako ran right it the arm of Ren and she knew right then that the guy who end her life is Ren. He wrapped his arms around her and was in shock thats she hugged him. He knew what would happen if they fell in love he would have to be the one kill Hanako and thats something he wouldn't be able to do. Hanako let the tears fall as she clung to his shirt and she knew her future was dark and cold. When she opened her eyes she thought she saw her brother.

~Hanako hate them more or i will kill!~ Appeared in her head and it was very hateful. She knew who it was and she had to save them. She pushed away from Ren and wiped her face. She glared at them with such hatred and anger that it made them freeze. She turned around and walked off. ~Make your heart cold~ she heard a again so she shut off all her emotions and returned to the guild.

"Hanako are you ok?" Hibiki asked her and she turned to glare at him,

"Yes and why don't your worry about yourself or all the helpless women you seduce!" Hanako said with such anger and hatred. Hibiki just stared at Hanako in shock and couldnt believe she would say something so cold.

"Master i would like to be on my own. I dont need such week men on my side." Hanako said with such hatred that the Trismen had such hurt looks on their faces.

"Hanako!" the guild master said but froze when he saw a flicker of emotion. He sighed and looked at her. "I can not let you go on you own i am sorry." He said and saw a look of hatred appear on her face.

"Fine but if they get in my way i can not say they will be safe." Hanako said she turned around a walked out of the guild.

~This hurts my heart.~ She thought in sadness and she knew it was for the best. She walked off into the woods and stared out into the empty darkness. She just stared off hoping to find something anything to help her. But she knew it was useless her brother would arrive and she would have to kill herself to save the world. She stood there for hours before she decided to go home and when she finally got home she saw the Trismen a sleep at her door. She used her hand to cover her mouth. ~No emotions girl or they are dead.~ Her inner self told her and she just walked by them not looking. She went inside and slid down the door. She knew it was ok to let the tears fall when she was alone so she let the tears fall. She cried herself to sleep and she woke up in her bed. She was surprised and she looked around but no one was there. She just let out a sigh but a scent lingered and she knew it was Ren's, Eve's and Hibiki's scent that was lingering in her room.

"Stupid men they are making this to hard." She said in a sad voice and she realized she was wearing a guy shirt. "EEEEEEEHHHH!" She screamed.

The Trismen where fast asleep but woke up when they heard footsteps but pretened to be fast a sleep. They heard the door open and close. they stood up and exchanged looks. It ook them about 15 minutes before they decided to check in on her. Hibiki didnt knock but in stead tried to open the door. It opened and Hanako was leaning on the door fast asleep. She started to fall backwards toward the floor and Eve was faster than everyone else. He picked grabbed her and lifted her up. Ren and Hibiki glared but sighed in relief. They saw how she snuggled closer to him and htey just sighed.

"She needs out of this clothes."Hibiki said and they exchanged looks. Ren disappeared and within ten minutes appeared with a confused Lucy.

"Can you change her?" Ren said as a blush came to his face. Lucy giggled and stared at the sleeping girl.

"What do i change her into?" Lucy asked and Hibiki had his shirt off and threw it at her. Eve and Ren glared at him and Hibiki only shrugged. Lucy ushered them out and she looked down at the sleeping girl. "poor girl she is victim to these perverts" she said as she stares at the girl. "I would hate to be the guys when she see what she sees this shirt." Lucy sid with a giggle and she dress her and walked out. "Done and send the pictures of when she attacks you" Lucy said giggling and she walks off.

The guys walk back in and see that Hanako is cuddled up in her blankets. Her sleeping form makes her look so innocent and they just sigh. They leave her to sleep and they are all standing out in the Hallway.

"She is something else" Eve said and stares at door where the sleeping hanako lays.

"Yeah your right she is. I have never meet anyone like her" Hibiki says smiling.

"Yeah she doesn't respond to our advices." Ren said chuckling.

They all stared at the door and just smiled. They all retired to bed and wondering wait tomorrow will bring them. THey woke up to screams og EEEEHHHHH! and they all ran. They saw a very pissed of looking Hanako

"Whos shirt is this?" She screamed in a rage and Eve decided to step back. Ren got the hit and so did he which only left Hibiki was still standing in front of them. "Hibik!" She screams and runs after him and he chuckling as they start running around. She trips and falls on top on Hibiki with undies in clear view of the other to guys. She didn't realize they where showing as she was yelling at Hibiki.

"oi nice undies!" A guy says and Hanako turns around and realized the shirt went up. THere was a clear view of her lace undies and she screams. She jumps up and bolts into her room. she slams the door and sighs. Her face was blood red and she sighed. she took off the shirt and the scent of Hibiki lingered in it and she let herself smile. She put on her jeans that where always skin-tight and a shirt thats shows of her belly. She placed heels on and headed for the guild.

She entered and they were put on a mission. They where to find a precious item that was lost. They where meeting the person who assigned it today. There stood three guys dressed in all black and some warning bells went off.

"we lost a necklace and it has a dangerous stone attached to it." A guy with blonde hair said as he stared a Hanako.

"yeah it is a necklace." A guy with black shaggy hair said as he to stared at Hanako.

"Please return it." A guy with red hair said and he too had his eyes locked on Hanako. THe Trismen didn't seem to notice but Hanako did and she shivered. The guys walked over to Hanako. "Can she stay here to protect incase the thief come back?" THe red-haired guy asked.

"Oh yeah she is a great fighter she can protect you." Eve said and Hanako sweet dropped. "Come on guys let's go but before we go do you know who took it?" Eve asked and the black-haired guy nodded.

"It was a woman dressed in all purple." He said and the Trismen looked confused but just shrugged. "Oh by the way i am Akihiko. The one with Blonde hair is Mamoru and the one with Red hair is Masaru." He explain and pointed to the guys. THe Trismen nodded and where off.

"BAKAS!" Hanako scream and the guys they left her with smiled.

"We didn't expect such a beauty to be coming." Akihiko said smiling. Hanako made a eeps sound and backed away.

The Trismen where walking when Ren stopped in his tracks. he looked back at the mansion and got an odd feeling.

"You guys really think Hanako will be ok?" Ren asked and Eve looked at him funny.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Eve asked and Hibiki blinked.

"Know that Ren mentions it wasn't there something odd going on?" Hibiki asked and they kept walking. Then it hit them all at once.

"HANAKO!" THey all screamed and started running back. They busted through the door and Hanako ran to them. They looked at her scared expression and the yglared.

"Hanako my sweet where are you?" Akihiko said in a sing-song voice. "You can stay here forever!" He said and Ren tensed up at hearing that.

"Hanako! Don't run i will find you! You're the perfect princess for me. Lets get married!" Mamoru said in sweet voice. "You can leave that filthy guild" He said and Hibiki tensed up at that part.

"Hanako you can't hide from me. Your going to be fine! You will bear my children." Masaru said and Eve tensed up. The three men appeared and the Trismen shoved Hanako behind them.

"Oh its you. You can go back i will have Hanako do it. Where is my sweet angel at?" Akihiko said and Ren glared at him.

"No Hanako is our princess and you will never have her!" Ren said with his anger boiling.

"Oh but we will she is the perfect Princess to fit in this huge mansion. Her beauty doesn't belong in a filthy guild! plus she is surrounded by the likes of you!" Mamoru said and he spit at the ground.

"Her beauty is perfect for our guild she is the light of the guild! She keeps us on our toes!" Hibiki screamed in anger.

"See her beauty and light belongs here. Plus her body is perfect for child-bearing." Masaru said in a disgusting tone and he made a gestures with his hands that resemble a pregnant belly.

"THe hell she will! Dont touch her! She is the reason i try harder and if you touch her i can not say for sure you will live! She is our precious princess and we will never hand her over to freaks!" Eve said and he was beyond mad. Behind them Hanako was tearing up even though she acted so cold to them they still cared for her.

"We will fight for her!" The guys in blakc said.

"Fine we will not loose!" THe Trismen screamed and Hanako froze. She watched the fight unfold. Hibiki used force Blast on Mamoru who was surprised as he got blasted back but he stood up and dusted him self off. Something bright came towards Hibiki and Hanako froze with fear. But hibiki used Force Shield and hanako sighed with relief. He uses his Force blast again and Mamoru is blasted back and hits a hall. Mamorus slid down and is unconscious. Hibiki turns to Hanako and smiles.

Eve uses white blizzard causing Hanako to shiver and Hibiki wraps his arms around her. Her eye twitches but she is too cold to even care. Masaru used fire to melt and it worked. Hanako realizing it got warmer she shoves Hibiki away which only causes him to chuckle. Eve uses white fury and Masaru disarms it and sends Eve flying.

"EVE!" Hanako screams and she runs to him. Her anger is starting to boil and she puts his head in her lap. "Stupid why do you have to be so reckless." She says as the tears fall and they land on Eve's face. He uses his hand to reach for her face. He wipes her tears away and smiles. ~Forgive me brother but i can not be cold anymore.~ she says as she touches the hand that eve has place on her face.

Ren uses Aerial and Akihiko falls to the ground but something unexpected happen. Ren is blasted back and hits the ground with a loud thump. He gets back up but is then pinned down by a huge branch and he grunts in pain. Hanako stares at ren and she places Eve's head on the ground. She walks forth.

"NO HANAKO!" They scream and she turns to face them with a tear-stained face. They gasp and she turns to the guys. She closes her eyes and the opens them.

"You hurt my men! THis can not be forgiven!" She screamed and tears fell again ." Goddess Ultimate power: TEARS OF SORROW!" She screams and everything starts to get dark. Hands reach out from the darkness and grab the men. The screams of fear and heard. Within in a minute the darkness disappears and the men are on ground curled up into balls. There eyes held fear and Hanako winces realzing she used up way to much of her powers. She falls to the ground and starts breathing heavy. She looks at the guys and smile.

"Thank goodness your all safe i don't know what i would do if you where severely hurt." Hanako says as she fall backward and hits the floor. Everything becomes uses the rest of his strength to run over to hanako and shakes her.

"Hanako wake up this isn't funny!" Eve screams as tears fall from his face. "HANAKO!" Eve screams as he lowers his head on her body.

"Hanako? HANAKO!" Ren screams as he joins Eve by Hanako's side. She looked so pale and he falls to his knees. "Why Hanako why!" Ren screams and tears start to pour from his eyes. He lowers his head and bangs his fist on the ground.

"You can't do this! Hanako snap out it please!" Hibiki says as he too is at hanakos side. "You have to wake up! WE still have so much we can do!" Hibiki says crying and lays his head against hers. "It's a joke right? Its has to be how can our strong-headed Hanako be dead!" Hibiki says as he lets tears fall on her face. The Trismen sat there trying over the loss of Hanako. Ren get up and lift Hanako up.

"Ren what are you doing! Hanako's going to wake up!" Eve screamed in sorrow as the tears fall more.

"I know she is but we need to get her back." Ren said while his tears still fell and Hibiki stood up.

"Yes we have to get back Hanako would hate to be in this kind of place." Hibiki said as his body shook from the tears falling. They walked back in silence but they all kept there eyes on a lifeless Hanako.

When they entered the guild they heard gasps and the guild master was at their side quickly.

"Hanako?" He said as he stared at the lifeless body of his niece. "Hanako come on now wake up!" He said as he too cried and everyone just bowed their heads. The moods in the guild was so sad and it started to rain outside. "Lets get her to the hospital." The guild master said crying. We arrived at the hospital and the hook Hanako up to some machines. She was all bandaged up and she had more wounds they thought she did. THe trismen stayed by her side all night. Night turns into days and they knew she was gone.

"Hanako! You stupid girl!" Eve said crying and laid his head on her bed.

"Hanako you should have just let us fight. You baka!" Hibiki said and he too laid his head on her bed and cried.

"Hanako i thought i could win your heart. But in the end you left us. You...you...you...where the light for me. You where unusual and wierd but thats what i liked. Now you gone and the light is gone." Ren said and he sat on her bed and laid his head against hers and cried.


	5. The heart

Hanako was in a field of black flowers and there was her brother again. she walked over to him and glared hatefully at him. His face fell.

"Brother i will not close off my emotions they care for me. If you hurt them or anyone else i care for i will not forgive! I will make sure your miserable." She says in hatred and her brother just stares at her in shock. She goes to walk away but her grabs her.

"You dare do this to me?" Her brother shouted and she just glared. For some reason it stared to rain in the field.

"Hanako!" She heard and the rain came harder.

"Hanako don't go back!" He scream and she blinked in confusion.

Ren had his head on Hanako's head as he cried and he felt a hand on his head. He lefts up his head and there with wide eyes was Hanako.

"Ren,Eve and Hibiki why are you crying?" she asked in confusion and within seconds there where three pairs of arms wrapped around her.

"I thought i lost you! Hanako don't ever do that again!" Ren said as he cried in her shoulder and Hanako just smiled at him.

"Hanako i was so worried about you. Next time let us fight" Eve said as he cried into her stomach and Hanako felt a warming feeling taking over her.

"You stupid girl don't push yourself." Hibiki said as he cried into her other shoulder.

"You guys!" She said as tears fell down her face "I did't want you guys hurt! I...i...i...care for you all deeply." She said as her eyes flooded with tears that over flowed. They stayed like for what seemed like days but was only minutes. They finally released her and she felt tired again and blacked out. She woke up 120 minutes later and saw the guys all sleeping in her room. Ren was fast a sleep on a chair with his head on her bed. Eve was slouched in a chair sleeping while Hibiki was sleeping against the wall. A sweet smile came across her face and she place her hand on Ren's hand.

It has been two weeks since the their last mission and Hanako's collapse. The guild master gave them another mission and the guys treated Hanako like she was glass that any minute she could break. They where to stop a dark guild that was causing problems out in the country to farmers. As they where walking woods appeared around them and in an instant the guys surrounded her. She sighed knowing they wouldn't let her do anything and four people showed up.

A girl dressed in all pink which caused hanako's eye twitch uncontrollably and their eyes meet. Next to her stood a guy with long orange hair and he was staring down ren. There stood a guy with eyes as cold as ice and he had his locked on eve but the one that creeped me out the most with black hair with cold green eyes was staring down hibiki. I had a bad feeling about this and the next thing i know we where all seperated. I stood with the girl in pink and she did some kind of magic that had a wierd earth magic coming at fast.

"Ourea's moutain shield!" Hanako screamed and the girls attack was blocked but she knew it wasnt over yet.

"Earth magic: Thorns of hate" She heard and Hanako turned around and barely missed the thorns. Some of them sliced into her body. She let out a scream and feel to one knee. "So the lady goddess is just a weakling!" She says with hatred. Hanako ripper off her shirt she was wearing.

"Nyx's Eternal night!" Hanako screamed and everything around them began dark. "Hermes enhance speed." Hanako said and she appeared behind the girl. She went to kick her but to Hanako's surprised it was blocked. She stared at Hanako with creepy smile and used her foot to through her.

"Earth's forgotten magic: earthquake!" The girl screamed and then the ground opened up and Hanako fell. she screamed and felt herself falling and in a last-minute someone grabbed her. They set her on her feet and she didn't see the guys face. They started fighting and then someone picked Hanako up she made a eeps noise. Then the person started to run off with her and she screamed. She didnt know the scent or the body struture od the person.

"SSHHHH! It's ok we won't hurt Hanako Lucia. Know as our Lady goddess."The person said and Hanako blinked and she screamed.

"EVE,REN,HIBIKI SAVE ME!" Hanako screamed not thinking to use her powers and then Eve appeared using his snow magic. Hanako was blasted into the hair and landed in Eve's arm's and she shook his.

"Hanako are you always in trouble?" He asked her smiling and a blush came to Hanako's cheeks.

"Release Hanako! We are the only one's who can shield her from Zeref!" THe guy yelled and just like that Hanako had a flash back.

Little Hanako was running to find her brother and she trips. Fall down her face and then her brother appeared.

"Oi Hanako you ok?" He asks her in worry and she just cried more. He picked up Hanako and she smiled.

"Zeref-nii-san i sowwie." She said and he eyes began to water and Zeref had a look of panic on his face.

"Oi Hanako don't cry!" Zeref said started to freak out and Hanako just stared at him. "Hana i will protect you even if i have to lose the value of human life." Zeref said as he hugged Hanako. Little hanako looked up at her brother with sad eyes not understanding what he meant.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hanako said and she glared at the person claiming they could protect her.

"My nii-san does what he doe3s to protect me i am his baby sister!" Hanako said with such anger that he body shook. "I LOVE MY NII-SAN I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK HE IS EVIL HE IS MY BROTHER!" Hanako screamed with a tears running down her face. Eve looks at her like she was crazy and all Hanako could do was give him a sad smile.

"Hanako is our we will protect if she needs it." Eve said and he looked at Hanako "Let me stay by yourside always." Eve said and he held Hanako close.

"Eve..."Was all Hanako could say and then Hibiki and Ren appeared. They stood infront of eve and got into a fighting stance.

"I will not let you harm Hanako! I don't car who you are!"Hibiki said and he started using his air magic. Eve's hold on Hanako got tighter and all she could do was sigh. Ren and Hibiki had to guy pinned down and he gave up. They where walking back all Hanako heard over and over was what eve said. A huge blush came to her cheeks.

"Hanako are you ok?" Ren asked her and Hanako made an eeep noise and nodded. When she got back into he room she went to her bed not caring she had clothes on and she crashed. In her dream there was field of color flowers and there stood two people. One dressed in all gold and the other dressed in all white.


	6. day off

When hanako got closer and she discovered the people dress in the colors where her parents. Her mother open her arms and Hanako ran into them. Her mother held her close and they both cried.

"Oh Hanako i am so sorry." She said as tears poured down her face and a hand was placed on her head.

"We didn't want you to grow up and then it happens." Her father said with a sad voice.

"Hanako your brother truly does love you. You are his one true weakness" Her mother said and Hanako froze in where she stood. The air seemed to grow darker and the flowers slowly started to die. she knew her brother was approaching and she smiled.

"I am sorry mother father but i will never hate my brother." Hanako said remembering how her brother always saved her and she ran to him. "i am so sorry Zeref please don't be made at me. I LOVE YOU NII-SAN" She screams as she clings to brother and She hears him sigh.

"Hana i love you too and i won't let anyone hurt you." He said and she felt her brother tense up. He shoved Hanako behind him and Hanako felt hatred coming from him. "Don't come near hanako!" Zeref scream in anger and Hanako was confused.

"Zeref there our parents!" Hanako screamed trying to get around to her parents.

"Hanako did i ever tell you why i killed our parents?" Zeref said not looking at her but more at their parents and Hanako shook her head no.

"They wanted to sacrifice you."Zeref said and Hanako stood there frozen in shock. Her eyes turned towards her mom and dad. she shook her head no making her hair fall in her face.

"NUUUU Your wrong they love me!" Hanako screamed not believing her brother would say this.

"Hanako! Think about it!" Zeref screamed as black started surround ing them and Hanako remember how when she got older they got colder towards.

12-year-old Hanako was on her way home when she saw her father. He glared at her and Hanako lowered her eyes.

"You useless piece of trash! Your nothing like your brother your just useless!" Her mother screamed and Hanako was thrown into a wall. As years passed her life was a living hell and when turned 16 her parents where murder. Zeref was there to stop the tears from falling and look after her until she was 18 and he was 19. she noticed something odd was wrong with her brother. Something evil she realized what was wrong and he hugged her and erased her memory and had false memories implanted. Her made up memories and erased himself from her memory. He reverted her back to a kid and sent her away. Hanako remembered it all now and her face fell. she fell on the ground and cried. Tears fell down from her face and she put her hands in her face.

"NOOO!" She screamed in misery and she felt arms wrap around her.

"I am sorry Hanako you needed to know but you need to know. It was for your own protection that i did what i did." Zeref said as he protected her once again from the pain.

Hanako woke up in her room and she just sighed. ~My brother did this all for me! I made my brother evil!~ She thought in sadness and she let the tears fall. She went to get dressed for the day she put on a short skirt and a belly shirt. She put on her shoes and she got ready to go to the guild. Hanako stepped outside the building and there stood the three most important people to her.

"Hey Hanako we are going to Fairy Tail wanna join us?" Eve asked Hanako and she smile and nodded. They all headed towards the Fairy Tail guild and the city was a buzz as usual. We walked inside and we barely dodged the fire that was coming. The guys went to their normal routine in trying to romance all the girls and you went to sit down. she giggled at their stupidity and a guy with no shirt came up. Hanako made a eep noise and jumped up.

"Pervert!" She screamed and went to back up but hit a guy with pink hair and her eye started to twitch. "YOu gotta be kidding me!" She says as she sighs before she knew she caught bewteen the two fighting. She ducked and they flew at each and Hanako realized this was a stupid mistake because they landed on her. Hanako made a oof noise and tried to get free but failed. They were lifted off her by a girl in armor and she had an anger look to her face. A girl with blonde hair helped her up and she gave you a soft smile.

"Sorry about them they are idiots." She said while glaring at the two guys.

"It's ok i am sorry about my idiots." She says as she looks towards the womanizing men and they both laughed.

"Lucy" She said smiling as she extended her hand and Hanako placed her hand in hers.

"Hanako! I believe we meet at last mission." Hanako said smiling and Lucy nodded. THey both sat down and watched what was happening around them. Ren came over to hit on Lucy and Hanako hit him on top the head. "Baka" She muttered and then the two creeps from earlier started hitting on her. The guys where at her side in a minute and Hanako was creeped out.

"don't mess with our princess!" Eve screamed in anger.

"Well you miss with our." THe guy with no shirt said.

"Well that's different this girl is not like any other girls!" Ren screamed in anger

"Whats makes her different she looks the same to me." A guys with flames said shrugging.

"She isn't normal! she is someone who is moved by our advances and calls us creepers! She is unique!" Hibiki said in anger.

"Oh she is very cute." A guy with green hair said and Hanako's eye stared twitching.

"Oi your right Fred she is a babe" A Guy with a helmet said and Hanako smacked him.

"Don't call me a babe you freak!" Hanako said as she stood up and everyone became quiet.

"You got guts!" A guy with green hair said and the helmet guy nodded.

"Gaia's word:Subside!" Hanako screamed and a huge gust of wind blew them away from Hanako. Everyone blinked and then laughed.

"Wow someone managed to surprise Fred and Bisklow." A girl with a cag said and everyone nodded. Hanako smiled at lucy and winked.

"Hey Lucy let's get together again. How about tomorrow at 4 at the central part of town?" Hanako said smilingly sweetly and Lucy nodded, Hanako walked out waving buy and the guys where right behind her. They walked in silence for about 5 minutes before they stopped and they surrounded her smiling.

"Hey Hanako can we got with when you go to met Lucy?" Ren asked leaning in closer and smirking. Hanako got wide-eyed and shook her head no knowing they would cause more problems than good. She backed up into Hibiki who was smirking at her. she just stared at him in annoyance knowing what he was going to say. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Oh come on Hanako it will be fun" Hibiki said as he snuggled Hanako and she used her heel to slam in into his foot. He let her go and grabbed his foot and Hanako used this moment to run home. She made it home and she feel on her bed and sighed. she fell asleep and entered a dreamless sleep

She was awoken by her alarm clock and she jumped out of bed. She jumped in the shower and started to look through her things. She pulled out a purple dress that shows of her curves and some heels. She pulled her hair up out of her face into a pony tail and headed out. She arrived and smiled at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy!" Hanako said and she meet up with Lucy. THey where both smiling.

"Hey Hanako!" Lucy said and they went for lunch. "So Hanako whos it like always being with the trismen?" Lucy asked Hanako and Hanko' eye brow started twitching.

"THEY ARE PERVERTED IDIOTS!" Hanako screams but her face softens "But they're my perverted idiots." she says with kindness. "They are important people to and i...i...i..I LOVE THEM ALL!" Hanako says with tears falling and lucy just looks at her with shock.

"I can understand. I too love my team mates even if they are idiots and rush into things." Lucy said while tears fell down her.

"I LOVE MY GUILD!" They both said crying and they just laughed.

"We are so weak." She says smiling and Hanako laughs. They sat there and talked about everything Lucy revealed her past so did Hanako. THey both ended up crying alot and little did they know that the guys where all walking them.

"But Hanako it must be hard being the Trismen team-mate." Lucy said in pity and hanako laughed.

"Its is but they each have their own great points. Hibiki is smart and is always there to make me smile. Ren is someone who i feel like i lean on if need be. Eve is the one i want by my side forever. I want them all by my side but i know that can't happen. Lucy you see i care for them in different ways" Hanako said smiling at lucy.

"Ohhhh so which on do you love?" Lucy asked and the guys watching all tensed. Hanako's face became as red as a tomatoes and she hid her face.

"I...i...i..lo..."Was all she got to say before they heard a crash and they stood up. There stood the Trismen and Lucy's team. THe girls faces got red from embarrassment but then it turned to anger.

"YOU BAKAS!" They both screamed in unison and the guys blinked. THey both realized that the guys knew everything and Hanako felt hurt. Tears fell down her face and Lucy looked at her.

"YOU JERKS THAT RUDE! HOW COULD YOU?" Hanako screamed and Lucy was glaring at them hatefully.

"Hanako come stay with me for tonight!" Lucy said and Hanako sniffled but nodded. THe trismen realized they hurt Hanako and went to go to talk to her.

When they arrived at the room there was a guy with orange hair sitting on her bed.

"Lucy!" He said and stared at Hanako went he saw her. Lucy was behind the guys back within second.

"LOKI!" Lucy screamed and smack him on the head. "She is my friend be nice!" Lucy said in anger and the guy Loki sighed. He had a look of disapprove but vanished and Hanako just blinked. She sat down on the ground and the two girls gossip into the late hours not knowing what tomorrow would bring and who would appear in front of them.


	7. The big day

Hanako woke up early the next morning to find that Lucy was still fast a sleep. she decided to cook Lucy breakfast and made her a huge one at that. She set it out and left a note saying she was going to buy an outfit to wear today. When she opened the door there asleep at the door was Hibiki,Eve, and Ren. Hanako just sighed and she back in to see if there where any blankets and she grabs three. She places them on them and smiles. She walks out to find some clothes and she runs in Natsu and Gray.

"Is Lucy up?" Gray asked Hanako and all hanako did was glare at him. she sighed and looked at him.

"No she isn't now leave me alone." She said in anger and she just walked away. She felt so betrayed because of those guys they just spied on her not caring how she would feel about it. She found a store and got a pair of jeans and a tank top. she went back to Lucy's and saw that the boys where still fast asleep. she walked inside and jumped in the shower. She got dressed and wanted to go out for a walk. she left another telling Lucy she went for a walk. She was outside enjoying the fresh morning air and just wandered around. She froze when she realized the place she ended up was not the city but the slums. She went to turn around but there was a gang of three guys there. She froze and backed away slowly.

"Oh we rarely get pretty fresh girls down here" A guy said and hanako turned to run but there was a guy there. Her arm was grabbed and she screamed. One guy back-handed her and tears stung in her eyes. She shoved on the ground and she glared.

"Athe..." She started to say but her mouth and hands where forcibly found. She was kicked roughly and she hit a near by building. She felt something crack and tears where falling down her face like rain. She was picked up by her hair to face someone this person stunk of booze

"you will work great in a harem." He said and Hanako's eyes got wide she used her foot to kick him in th balls. He dropped her and she fell to the ground. "You little bitch!" he screamed and began to kick her repeatedly. Her eyes where over flowing with tears and she closed her eyes waiting for the end. But instead she heard someone else joining the fight.

"You hurt her i will hurt you! A friend of Lucy's is a friend of my fine. Ice-make Lace!" SHe heard and heard people screaming. She opens her eyes and see its Gray from Fairy tail. She just stares in shock as he attacked the guys. He walked over and untied her arms. She takes the gag off her mouth and she smiles. she sees a guy running at grays back.

"Goddes-make Athena's Sword!" Hanako screamed and a sword appeared behind the guys back. It smashed into him and blood squirted everywhere. She knew it wouldn't kill but leave a massive scar. Gray helped her up and they both exchanged smiles. She tried to walk but she screamed out in pain as she fells the impact of the rush treatment. Gray picks up Hanako and begins to walk back. They where silent the whole time and they appeared in front of a hospital. She had 4 broken ribs,a broken ankle and need a lot of stitches. She sat oner bed staring out at the sky through the window. gray was still by her side and he finally informed her that he was going to tell Lucy what happen all she did was nod.

Eve stretched and saw that a blanket was draped our him. He looks and it's the same with the others. Eve let a smile come to face knowing only one person would have done this. Their Hanako was the sweetest person Eve has ever known nad he stood up. Just then Gray Fullbuster came walking into the hall way and he spotted eve and he glared.

"What are you doing outside Lucy's room?" Gray asked in complete anger and Eve just stared him down.

"I am waiting for Hanako" Eve said in complete annoyance and Gray sighed.

"She isn't here she is the hospital." Gray said in a kind of sad voice. Eve froze when he heard those words and all the most horrible things came to his find about what would happened to his Hanako.

"She is fine just a few broken ribs nad arm. Oh and she has stitches."Gray said and eve saw that Hibiki and ren where up. They all had looks of despair on their face. They look off running to see where Hanako went that she got hurt so bad. They arrived to see Hanako sitting at the window sill and she turned to face them. when they saw her face their hearts drop and Eve was the first one at her side. He wrapped her up in a hug.

"Hanako i am sorry. This our fault we shouldn't have spied on you." Eve said as tears fell and Hanako sighed. She looked and saw that Hibiki and ren had sad eyes also.

"It's ok i need my rest can you all go?" She asks them and they look at her surprised. Eve let her go and was about to say something when he saw her face and he started to walk away. Hibiki and ren followed him. they passed a frantic Lucy who started running towards Hanako's room. Ren looked at Lucy and ge got an eerie scary feeling.

"HANAKO!" Lucy said as she flung herself at hurt Hanako. Hanako groaned in pain as Lucy pushed against her hurt ribs.

"I am fine but Lucy you're hurting my woods." She said to lucy as she groaned and she looked at the ground. "Lucy you asked who i love right?" Hanako asked and Lucy nodded. "I love GRay" she said in a serious way and saw Lucy's face fall and Hanako giggled "NO i have feelings for..." She whisper it to lucy and Lucy's face changed into a smile.

They spent hours talking about everything and Hanako smiled. Her Lucy decided to hang out every chance they got and Hanako headed home saying she should see Lucy tomorrow. She arrived at her apartment and there was boys sitting there waiting. She remembered what she told Lucy and she blushed. She walked past them but Ren grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. she pulled into a hug and he laid his head on her head.

"Damnit! Hanako why do you always try to find a reason to get in trouble. I was worried for now on your not leaving my side. Hanako i love you!" Ren said and Hanako froze in her spot. She wrapped her arms around Ren and this surprised him alot.

"I am sorry Ren i shouldn't have worried you like that." Hanako said as tears fell and she knew this was one guy she could love but he wasn't the one that held her heart at this very moment. she would give him a shot and she smiled. "Ren will you go get dinner with me?" She asks him and she knew they all had shocked faces. But ren nodded and she released Ren. a bright smile lit up her face and she went into her apartment. She went over to the letters she already wrote and she threw them away and began writing new ones. It was no until 2 hours before Ren would arrive that she realized she hadn't got dressed. She took a quick shower and went to her closet. she found a pretty purple dress that was semi tight and had blue flowers on. It was knee-length and had a little slit. It was very tight at the top showing off her curvy top and when she got to her hips it was flowy. The dress was also very low-cut and she looked into the mirror. She curled her hair and put it half up. She sighed and went to go outside when she heard a knock. she answered it and there stood ren in a black dress pants and nice silky shirt.

Ren just stood there staring at Hanako and the way the dress showed off her prefect body. His eye twitch knowing other people would see it but he just sigh he Handed her flowers and she smiled in thanks. They where on their way to dinner when Ren saw all the guys looking at Hanako and he pulled her close to him. He acted like a jealous boyfriend and that made him chuckle. They arrived at dinner and he pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. They made there orders and Hanako smiled sweetly at him.

"You know Ren you look so much more cuter like this but i would prefer in jean and a t-shirt one day." she said with a smile and Ren felt a blush come to his checks. He shook his head and look Hanako up and down.

"You know hanako you look cuter like this." Ren said laughing and Hanako had a red blush come to her face. "Hanako will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her and she spit out water and she just stared at him in shock. She decided to accept him knowing she would give up on the guy she loved knowing the chance of him loving her back was slim to none. she smiled and reached her outs out to touch his.

"Yes i will be." She said sweetly and he smiled. Hanako felt her heart-break a little but she knew she had no other choice. They had there eyes stayed lock but quickly broke the eye lock when their dinner arrived. They ate in peace until a group of girls came over to Ren and Hanako knew she had to act like a girlfriend so she just waited.

"You so hot!" A girl said smiling.

"Yeah he is!" Another one said and they started bickering. Then one girl got to close and Hanako put her girlfriend mask on and was at his side in a second. She placed herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her lips on his and saw the shock in his eyes. She released his lips and she glared at the other girls.

"Your blocking our dinner. Leave my boyfriend alone" Hanako said in hatred and ren just chuckled. He pulled her closer and turned her face to face his.

"Hanako my princess these girls mean nothing when it come's to my only princess is you."Ren said smirking at Hanako and he reached in to kiss Hanako. This time taking her by surprise Ren kissed her and pulled her closer to him. Hanako heard the girls gasp and they excused themselves when Ren released Hanako's lip a blush was on both their cheeks. She went to get up but ren pulled her closer. HIs head on her shoulder and Hanako just stared at him.

"Please just stay here for a bit longer" Ren said as he keep his head on her shoulder and a soft smile appeared on her face. Hanako place her hand on his head and she just smiled. Her heart start to race and they said like for 15 minutes. They left to head home and Ren reached out. He was holding her hand and smiling. Hanako just keep looking forward not knowing that Eve and Hibiki where watching them the whole time. Hanako reached her door and turned around to say good night then go inside. Instead Ren kissed her passionately on the lips and Hanako was shocked but decided to kiss him back. He realized her nad kissed her head. He left and Hanako just smiled. She went into her apartment.

Ren was walking home when Hibiki and Eve rushed to his side. Ren looked at them wondering if they knew he claimed Hanako already and by the look of anger on there face Ren guessed they did. Ren sighed and tried to ignore all the yelling. Ren crashed on his bedand smiled to him self know he won the most beautiful girl over in the guild. He drifted off into sleep dreaming of everything that would happen in the upcoming days.

Ren woke up early and went to Hanako's house. He waited outside for her and she emerged. She smiled at him and he pulled her close. They where making out when they heard some clear their throat and it was Hibiki. Hanako sighed and they where off towards the guild. They were greeted by Lucy sitting on the bench outside. Hanako's eyes got wide and she ran over to lucy. As usual the guys tried to romance her and Hanako sighed. She grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her off to go shopping.

"NO WAY!" Lucy screamed in disbelief and Hanako covered up her ears.

"Yes i am" Hanako said and lucy got a wicked smirk on her face.

"You can another one onto your stalker list." Lucy said smirking evily and Hanako back away with wide yes.

"Lucy i am not into girls." Hanako said and lucy got wide eyes and then she started laughing.

"Not me Gray." Lucy said smiling evily again and Hanako got wide eyes.

"NUUUU!" She screamed and started to twitch. "Not another one!" Hanako said and Lucy giggled. THey spent the day together talking and Hanako smirked at Lucy.

"I think you and the spirit Loki would be cute!" Hanako said and a huge blush came to lucy's face. Hanako laughed and decided to poke at it. "Awww Lucy let's make a bet. Hanako said laughing. We will do a little contest if i loose i will go on a date with Gray if you loose you will go on a date with Loki." She said and the next thing she knows they both lost somehow.

"Ren it's for Lucy." Hanako tried pleading with ren but all he did was saw shake his head no.

"You my girlfriend and i will not share you!" Ren said in anger and Hanako sighed. She walked up to Ren and ran her nails up down his arm. She put her seductive smile on.

"Ren you know you're the only one for me." Hanako said in a seductive way and she leaned in and kissed me. Ren sighed and kissed her back and he released her and sighed.

"FIne but he can not touch you." Ren said in a serious tone and that Had Hanako giggling.

"Plus i get to pick out your clothes." Ren said and Hanako eyes got wide but hse only nodded. she layed down on the couch and snuggled up next to ren and she drifted off to sleep on Ren's lap. She was sleeping in dream land not knowing what tomorrow could bring.


	8. the date and the horrible truth relieved

When Hanako woke up Hibiki was passed out on the couch and her head as on his lap. She smiled and went to stand up she pulled back onto Ren's lap. He snuggled into her neck and she made an eep noise.

"I love when you make that noise." Ren said sweetly causing a huge blush to come to Hanako's face and Ren chuckled. She turned around and wrapped her legs around Ren and she leaned in to kiss him. This took Ren by surprise but he just kissed her back and she sighed into the kiss. "I don't wanna let you go but your going to help Lucy so i have too." Ren said as he released her lip and he snuggled Hanako. Hanako smiled and she jumped up. Ren looked at her funny and she turned to face him.

"Ren it's almost time for my date and i am not dressed or anything!" Hanako said in horror and in minute Ren was go and he appeared with clothes. Hanako jumped into the shower and she walked out. There where arms around her and Hanako made an eep noise.

"I don't want you to go. I know i said it would be ok but...but...but i am not ok with it. I don't wanna loose you." Ren said in sadness and Hanako sighed. She turned around to stare at Ren and she smiles at him.

"Ren i will never ever leave you whether you like it or not your are stuck with me." Hanako said and she wrapped her arms around him and smiled. she kissed him passionately and then grabs the colors. she made him release her and she winked at him. she ran to get dressed in the outfit ren picked out. It was a pair of tight jeans with heels but his shirt. She giggled to her self and put them on. when she walked out Ren smiled and he had her in his arms within seconds. She giggled and he smiled but it fell when he heard the door being knocked on. Hanako sighed and Ren released her. she opened the door and there was lucy they had a plan to meet the guys at the main part of town.

"Oh no that won't do." Lucy said in an evil way and Hanako backed away not wanting to know what Lucy had planned. she summoned a spirit and both there clothes were changed. Hanako lets a gasp knowing if Ren saw her in this short skirt with a blouse that shows off her stomach and then heels if ren saw this outfit he would be pissed. Hanako shivered at the thought and she turned to Lucy who was in a short dress. Hanako sighed and they went to meet the boys. Gray was dressed in jeans,a white shirt and a dress shirt over it while Loki who was Lucy's date was dressed in a suite. Hanako sighed and joined Gray's side and they both just look at each other in boredom. She ushered lucy off who had a blush on her face and so did Loki.

"I am so sorry about this. Loki made me a bet and if i lost i had to tell Lucy i liked her friend which isn't the like i meant." Gray said and he looked at Hanako and sighed. "Loki mistook liking you more than a friend and so did lucy." He said and Hanako laughed.

"I maded a bet with Lucy that ifi lost i would go on date with you and Lucy with Loki. Some how we both lost." Hanako said laughing and Gray laughed also. She wasn't aware of the fan girls watching her as she and Gray went to the river. He was showing her some of his cool ice magic and unknown to her there was a Ren fan group glaring at her back. "I think Lucy needs to go out with Loki it's so clear she likes him." She said giggling and Gray smiled.

"Don't forget about natsu!" Gray said smiling Hanakolooked at him and giggled.

"Wow Lucy got so many guys." Hanako said giggling and Gray just looked at her. He bonked her on top of the head. "YEAH!" Hanako said in anger.

"YOu know you have the pervert of all perverts." Gray said and Hanako felt her eye twitching. "Must be hard for you." Gray continued on and Hanako's anger was starting to over boil. Before she could say anything something came flying at her. It shoved over the edge into the water. While under there some else grabbed her and put something to her nose and everything went black.

Gray watched as Hanako was shoved into the water and when he jumped in to get her she wasnt in site. Gray looked for about 2 hours but nothing and he surfaced. He ran off to find Loki and Lucy. When he did his eyes told them something was wrong and when he explained it they all took off to blue Pegasus. When they entered Ren was at their side within seconds.

"Where is Hanako?" Ren asked and he started to look around. Gray has his head bowed and looked at Ren.

"Hanako was blasted into the river and when i went in to get her it's like she disappeared." As soon as grey said they where all at his side.

"Hanako is missing?" Eve said in a panic but anger was clearly shown on his face.

"THat girl always gets into trouble and makes us worry." Hibiki said as he sighed and he looks around. "where is ren?" He says but he knew he was already off to find hanako. "Thank you for telling us but hanako is our responsibility and we will save her." Hibiki said as he turned to leave but an arm grabbed him.

"She's our friend and she was lost when she was with us. we will help find her." Gray said and Eve glared at but sighed. They took off looking for Hanako. They knew where ever she was she was in danger. Eve got a horrible feeling in stomach and he looked at Hibiki who had a look of fear on his face. He had a feeling this may be the first time they could actually loose Hanako.

Hanako was lying on the floor and she opened her eyes to see a group of annoying girls. One of them went to kick Hanako but Hanako rolled missing the kick. Hanako got angry and she glared at them in complete hatred. The girls shivered at the glare they got but one girl grabbed Hanako by the hair and threw her against the way. Hanako let out grunt and the girls laughed. another girl went and started to kick Hanako fiercely. Hanako felt the air being kicked out of her. She prayed that someone would come for her and then she decided she would use god hades magic which she only uses when she is desperate.

"What do you want with me." Hanako said in anger and the one girl grabbed Hanako by the hair. She cut some of it off and Hanako's anger started to rise beyond compare.

"Filth like you gets to be with Ren and yet your messing around with other men. You are disgusting. We wont let our prince be put under the clutches of your dirtyy hands." A girl said and Hanako felt her anger rise to a dangerous level.

"God Make HADES! I call forth the god hades for god take over!" Hanako said and in an instant everything changed not know the guys arrived outside.

They watch in horror as the Hanako they knew began to change. Where her dress was appeared what seemed like a black gown with Flames on it and he hair was now the color of blood. Her eyes turned black and ropes around her burst up into black flames. When she stood they knew this wasn't Hanako they all loved dearly. They just watched in horror as their Hanako began a goddess warrior.

"You pissed me off for the last time. Girls like irrarate me enough to use the God take over. Now i will let you see why people fear me." Hanako said in an evil way that everyone shivered. "Hades Magic-Hells fire cage!" Hanako said and fire surrounded the girls. The fear was written on their faces. "Hell's Fire spear." A spear of fire formed in her hands and the guys just stared in fear they didn't know Hanako anymore. They spear went flying into on me of the girls legs and she let out a scream. Blood squirted everywhere and the scene before them all changed.

A little girl was playing outside and two parents where inside and looks on their face had looks of horror on them. The girls put her hands up to her face and tears began to fall.

"Tamostu what are we going to do. Our Hanako is doomed to live a life of Misery." A girl said as she cried and the guy wrapped his arms around her.

" I know Himoto but we need to harden her heart. she need to be ready for betrayal and all those that come with the god and goddess power. " They named Tamostu said and tears fell down his face. "when gets around 8 then we must show her true misery." The guy said in a shaky voice. and when the little girl who looked to be 3 ran in with guy trailing behind them they where twins for sure.

"Hanako Zeref go get cleaned up for dinner." THe women said and Zeref picked up Hanako. They headed for everyone assumed was the bathroom and then they ate. They were tucked into bed and mother said she was going out. The father nodded and They where being fast forwarded to the mother in a temple.

"Have you found info about my daughters destiny." THe mother said and a girl walks out that makes even gray stare in shock.

"I have my dearest sister Hanako will be the end to the world." the girl said and The mother fell to the floor and cried.

"Emiko it has to be a lie!" THe girl screamed and she was wrapped up in the arms of her sister. Gray looked confused but realized it was Ui great great great grandma.

"Oh Himoto i wish it was. When she does god take over Hades that's when it will all end. Your son and your daughter will be the ones to destroy this world." emiko said and Himoto just sobbed more.

"Why my kids?" Himoto said in such sadness that emiko sob with her sister. Then where back in the present where a now Hanako is in hades form and has destroyed much of the place. There was blood everywhere and Lucy didn't think she just ran to where Hanako was. She wrapped her arms around Hanako who turned her eyes to face lucys.

"Hanako please don't do this. I know you mad HANAKO! HANAKO!" Lucy said through tears and she thrown against a wall. She let out a grunt as she slid down.

"Hanako is gone." A scary voice said from Hanako and Lucy stood up. the pain in body making her shake and tears fixing with blood.

"Hanako please hear me. HANANKO!" Lucy scream and was attacked repeatedly. Ren and Gray where so stunned they just stood there and watched what was going on. Lucy was thrown repeatedly and was bleeding badly.

"Give up child she is lost." THe voice said again and smiled appeared of the battered face of lucy.

"NO SHE IS MY FRIEND I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! HANAKO CONME BACK! HANAKO! HANAKO~!" Lucy screamed and the Hanako body flinched.

In endless darkness there she was scared and alone. Everything arround her was evil and keep touching her she just wanted to gone. But through the darkness came a bright light.

"NO SHE IS MY FRIEND I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! HANAKO COME BACK! HANAKO! HANAKO~!"She heard and lucy was floating above and reached out her hand to Hanako. Hanako looked at it with fear but decided to grab it and was pulled into a bright warm light. She opened her eyes and she was back to the surface. He body felt so tired and it gave out from beneath and Lucy was there.

"Hanako your back!" Lucy said and tears fell on a surprised hanako's face. Hanako mustered up a tilted her head to the side and she smiled.

"THank you lucy! you saved me from darkness.!" Hanako said and lucy laughed and just held hanako. They both cried out in pain. Lucy's body felt numb and before they knew they where in people's arms. Hanako was in Ren's Arms and lucy in grays arms.

"Serious Ren what are we going to do with these to?" Gray asked sighing and Ren sighed also.

"If i knew Gray i would tell you." Ren said and they both chuckled. Hanako snuggled into Ren's nice warms chest and inhaled realizing how sweet his scent was. Hanako and Lucy smiled at each/ They where both asleep not knowing what was going on around them.

Eve and hibiki ran to where they both saw ren. Gray and Ren had sleeping girls in their arms nad Hanakos looked so worn out. Eve looked at ren who sighed and began to explain everything. He got home and place hanako in his bed. He pushed the hair out of her face and sighed. He closed the door and saw that gray was still there he motioned for him to put lucy on the bed next to hanako. All four men where standing around with worried looks on their faces.

"Thats a scary thought i couldn't even imagine that our Hanako had something so evil inside of her." Eve said as he decided to sit down on couch and had a look or horror on his face.

"Yeah i agree but the girl we say in the pas Ren is Ui's great great great grandma. Something doesn't feel right at all." Gray said in a very worried way and Ren nodded.

"I don't like it hanako our Hanako can destroy this world it's not right." Hibiki said as his fist slammed into the wall.

"Calm down hibiki we understand how you feel. THis too has me worried." Ren said in complete worry and unknown to them hanako was in a terrible danger lost in her own dreams.

Hanako was sitting in a filed of flowers that all turned black in an instant. There standing in front of her was the figure of the gods and they all looked at her with disapproval.

"You should never use hades take over!" Nyx screamed but then sighed when she saw tears forming in Hanako's eyes."I am sorry lil one. But hade's is dangerous we had to allow it since we all are in your powers. Hanako we need to talk to you seriously." Nyx said and Hanako just stared in terror. They started explain what they wanted and Hanako couldn't believe she turned and ran. What they said kept rining in her ears and she then BAM! There stood the one they didn't want her to talk to and Hade's smiled evilly at her. He grabbed her and she screamed.

"You filthy witch i could have taken over but no you had to fight me!" He said and Hanako felt the hot power of flames as they began to slowly burn her. She let out scream hoping one of the other gods would help her but nothing happened and tears fell down from her eyes. Some one blasted Hade's back and Hanako felt her feet give way and she wanted for the impact of the harsh ground but there was none but instead it was her brother.

"You will not hurt my sister or i will kill you god or not!" Zeref yelled as he pulled his sister closer to him. "No one will hurt her i swore it long ago!" Zeref said and then Hanako let a small smile come across her face even though they fought he still wanted to protect her. Zeref picked his sister up gently and they where off in a cave. Where all her fears came to life and tears started to fall like a never-ending rain . ~Why so soon?~ Hanako thought in misery and remembered what the Gods and Goddess said so she did it then to her brother who screamed in pain. Hanako fell back onto the ground and opened her eyes to light. THere standing over her was a person outlined in the light.


	9. The saricface

Hanako saw it was Ren who was looking at her with worry and she smiled. She went to go wrap her arms around him but her backed away and hanako blinked not understanding whats going. The tears where fresh in her eyes and she didn't understand what she did wrong. When he backed away from her it was a thousand knives stabbing her a hundred times in her heart. she put her face in her hands and let the tears fall. Ren looked at Hanako and felt the sadness just coming off of her in waves. He didnt think when he backed away and now he regretted it. He ran over and wraps his arms around her and held her tight.

"hanako i am so sorry and i just wanna protect you." Ren said as he held her tighter and he just smiled. Hanako reached up and pressed her lips to his and he kissed her back with so much passion. Ren was pulled down ontop of Hanako was hse laid back while kissing him and then they heard a coughing noise. THey both looked up to see Eve,Hibiki and Gray just staring at them in shock.

"So Hanako-sama how are you feeling?" Eve said as he appeared at Hanako's side.

"I hope all is hanako-sama" Hibiki said as he to appeared at Hanako's side and All hanako did was giggle.

"You guys don't need to worry i can handle myself. But i do love you all." Hanako said giving one her amazing smiled and then what the goddess said came rushing back to her. She shot and saw the Lucy was just woken up. Hanako jumped up and ren went flying to the ground. He grabbed Lucy and ran outside with her.

"Hanako i am just waking up and whats up with this?" Lucy said and Hanako gave her a crave look and explained what the goddess has said to her.

"Oh my god Hanako!" Lucy said and wrapped her arms around Hanako. hanako's tears started to fall and Lucy felt sorrow in her heart for Hanako. For her to something like for everyone else made her an amazing person and Lucy wasn't just going to let her friend do it. They parted ways and Hanako went back but the event would happen in two days and lucy was back at the guild.

Lucy opend up Loke's gate and asked him to find information and he nodded and left. Lucy went over and saw everyone was gathered around talking. They all seemed so happy and smiling but Hanako wouldn't be able to smile like this again after what was assked of her. the tears fell down lucy's face and Natsu stopped doing what he was doing when he saw her crying. Everyone was staring at lucy.

"it isn't fair! WHY! WHY?" Lucy screamed in complete pain and Natsu came to her.

"Lucy whats wrong?" Natsu said with concern and Lucy explained what Hanako told her. Everyone had looks of horror on there faces.

"WE went let that happen!" Gray said and everyone nodded in agreement. They started preparing to stop there friend Hanako.

Hanako was sitting on the couch as time seemed to slowly pass by and the boys where being their idiotic selves. Hanako giggled and they looked at her funny. she placed her elbows on the table and he face on her hands. She gave them an amazing loving smile and they looked at her funny.

"You guys means so much to me. I am so glad i got to see you all in complete happiness." Hanako said while giggling and they all just looked at her in complete worry. Hanako heard the clock shrike 12 and he smile faded. she got up and handed letters she had written to them.

"Read them in 10 minutes after i leave ok?" She said and she left leaving the guys to look at her wonder. Its 10 minutes after Hanako left and they did as they told us.

Letter to ren:

Dear Ren,

The first time i meet you i was horrified that youcould do such a nasty thing. But as the days we spent together and i got to see the softer side of you my heart began to open. i froze my heart long ago to stop the pain but you unknowly melted it away to nothing. My true intention was not to love but everyone stopped me from being the hollow shell i once was. Ren i love you more than anyone i have ever met. Butterflies are in my stomach when we are together. I just wanted to be with ou but alas it isnt meant to be. My destiny is for me to be slowly bleed. I will die today so i wanted you to know that your my first love and I wish we could have more time together. Ren please find a new love and be happy. Love to your fullest content and don't you dare cry for me. I lived a long happy life and lived it with no regrets so neither should you. Be brave live and love love for me. Ren please be well and look after everything for me.

Love,

Hanako.

As ren read this tears fell down his face and he looked at hibiki and eve. THey where also shedding many tears.

Letter to Eve:

Dear Eve,

When i first saw you i though of a friend i had long ago and i felt protective of you. You where always so kind to me even i tried to be rude. Your strong and very huggable but please be safe. When you fight you have a different aura and you have such a nice personality. You where just so funny and then you made me smile. You have the personality to go places and truly be someone. Plus your singing voice is amazing i secretly heard it and Eve i love you but not like i love ren. Eve promise me one thing keep being who you are because who your makes everyone happy. Eve live life happily and live it enough for the both of us. Laugh play and fun but do it twice as more. Be safe and keep your life safe. Thank you for always coming when i need it but this time you will wont be able to save me sorry. Please take care my lil huggable teddy bear.

Love Hanako

Letter to hibiki:

Dear Hibiki,

You pervert!

Next Page to letter:

Just kidding i wanted one last chance to mess with you. Hibiki what to say to you. You always try to protect me even when i didn't need it. You where the main reason i was always so gutsy i got use to you coming to save me stupid huh? I truly hated you guys but you all melted the ice-cold heart of the lady goddess. Please promise this one thing. Leave life to the fullest and never look back. Do not cry for me or my death celebrate the life i lived and the love i have felt. Life is too short don't live in regret and follow your dreams. Find true love one day for me. become happy for me live your life for me. Be well my lil friend.

Love,

Hanako

Eve crumbled up his paper and threw it down. He slammed his foot in the wall and for once everyone was shocked.

"Damnit hanako!" Eve said as he creamed in anger.

"Why can't you ever let us help you Hanako!" Hibiki screamed out in angry and he too slammed his fist somewhere but it was a table.

"We are going to bring her back. SHE WILL DIE!" As Ren said that some people appeared and they realized it was the fairy tail people and the explained how every last drop of Hanako's blood must be split. They ran to where hanako was suppose to be.

Hanako hand her cleansing bath and the followers of gods came to get her. She was dressed in a sarcifice dress and was taken away to the alter that laided in the middle of a huge lake. She was walking out to it when she felt the goddess Nyx start to control her movements. she walked to the alter and it felt like all her emotions where sucked away. She was to lay down on the alter not know what was happening around her.

Everyone was running when about 12 people showed up and glared. They weren't from any guild but they knew they mustn't let them interfere with the goddess sacrifice. They glared at the newcomers and one girl giggled and requiped into her goddess battle armor. She pointed her sword towards Erza who just smirked and requiped herself. Before they knew everyone had someone to face but Ren.

"Ren go You the only one who can truly save Hanako!" Gray said and everyone nodded. Someone acted Gray and Juvia appeared and the battles began.

"We can not let anyone of you go further we 14 will stop you!" They all said and thus the fighting began. Ren smiled and continued on while the others where fighting. He made it the lake where he Saw Hanako on an alter and he ran to her. He jumped into water and just went through it like it was nothing. When ren got there Hanako was laying with cuts all over her and blood was flowing into the water making it a crimson red. He went over to grab Hanako but she somehow fell into the water. The water somehow seemed to get deeper and he saw hanako drifted down to the bottom. He went to grab her but she was pulled out of his reach and he pulled her to him. He swam to the surface and Hanako was all bloody and he tried to walk out of the water but vines wrapped around Hanako and pulled up to a hug long wooden pole. Then there on the pole was everyone he came with all pinned to it and suffering.

"They where so week now bleed the girl dry!" He heard behind him and Ren looked at his friends who were helpless.

"DAMNIT I BELIEVED IN YOUR GUYS! HANAKO BELIEVED YOU AND NOW WE ARE GOING TO LOOSE HER FOREVER!" Ren screamed as tears fell.

Lucy looked down and their hanging on the bottom of the pole was Hanako wnd her blood was flowing into the water.

"HANAKO! LOKE HELP ME!" Lucy screamed and He did appear. Everyone was set free and the people looked annoyed. Lucy pointed to Yuriko and glared. "I will not let you hurt Hanako! Loke!" Lucys screamed and they went and started attacking Yuriko who tried to block but in the end failed and was blasted into the bloodied water. "Ugh i used up to much power. " Lucy said as she fell to the ground and next gray and juvia where glaring.

"Fire magic hells vengance!" Natsuko said and it went flying for Juvia but gray defected it.

"Fire magic: unison revenge!" Natsuko and her husband joined hands and a huge fire dragon came. It went right for Gray and juvia who did the same and was able to beat them making their powers more intense. They went fling back and they too were thrown into the water. Just like that everyone was defeated fairy tail and Pegasus stood there with pride. Hanako was still hung up and Ren was at her side.

"HANAKO!" Ren screamed and hugged her. "Please Hanako don't let it end like this i s beg of you!" Ren said as he was crying and he felt the blood soak into is clothes. "HANAKO!" Ren screamed and he looked at her face. Her eyes where so pale and her face looked so sad. Blood coated her face like a mask. Ren wanted to kiss her one last time and when he did he could taste the blood on her lips. He looked at her and he grabbed a knife and cut the ropes. 'If your going to die damnit! i will die with you!" Ren said and Hanako's Lifeless body fell out to ren. They drifted down into the water and ren held Hanako like his life depended on it. "Please Hanako." Ren said as the tears fell.

"NOO!" Eve and Hibki screamed they both where in the water in less than a second. They dove down looking for the two they both cared for. There on a rock was them both ren had Hanako laying on his chest and they looked happy smile was one both their faces. THey swam down and Eve grabbed Hanako while Hibiki grabbed Ren. They swam to the top and everyone helped them out. They began CPR on them both and nothing was happening. Hanako and Ren's clothes where stained with blood. Eve stood there banging his hands on the ground.

"DAMNIT YOU TOO! STOP BEING SELFISH WE NEED YOU!" Eve screamed as he cried and looked at his to dearest friends.

"Please don't leave us. I feel so weak without you. Ren you where someone who i knew would always have my back and Hanako you where the light that lights up everyone's lfie." Hibiki said and he fell to the ground and cried.

"Please Hanako! PLEASE! don't leave u just got a new friend and you where so much fun please don't leave." Lucy said and gray gathered her into a hug.

"HANAKO! It's not funny doing something like this and Ren we can't lose you both! We still have so much we can do!" Gray said as he has tears fall too.

"You too...Idiots complete idiots how could how could you guys do this to us. WE ALL NEED YOU!" Erza said crying also and just then it started to run and the bodies of the ones they loved where just laying there. Everyone started Crying and knew they would never be waking up again.

"WAKE UP DAMNIT! I WANNA SEE YOU SMILE AND LAUGH! THIS CAN'T BE THE END WE NEED TO SEE YOU ALL SMILING!" Natsu said and his pain was all over his face. Everyone felt the sorrow and the loss those two.

"We need to get back!" Eve said but he really didn't want to leave them alone but he knew he must. As Eve was getting up something grabbed him and he looked down. Hanako's lifeless where staring at him.

"Eve?" Hanako said with such a weak voice and then Eve couldn't control himself he hugged her.

"Hibiki why..." Was all ren could say as he was pulled into a hug by Hibiki. Hanako and ren exchanged smiles. They just shook their heads smiling and everyone was standing around. They where scolding Ren and Hanako.

"Thank you guys." Hanako said has tears where falling down her face. "I didn't know I was loved so much." Hanako said and everyone just laughed. They were forced to stay in the hospital and everyone came to see them everyday Little did they know their next mission would their undoing.

"S Class exam? I hope you can truly help you friend lucy" Hanako said smiling and Lucy nodded as she headed off. Hanako was getting released today and she begged the guys to go on mission and the y couldn't say no to her so they did as she asked. Right off they bat they were attacked and seprated. hanako was having alot of trouble this is the day no one will forget.


	10. The seven years and the sad gape

Hanako was fighting the girl who used Ice magic and she was dodging everything perfectly. She called upon athena and everything was going good. The girl feel on her knees breathing hard and she backed Hanako up against leg. she used her god of water to blast the girl back and she slammed into a tree. She admited defeat and stayed down.

"Hanako!" She heard and knew the voice was her froze where she stood and began shaking. "Sorry little sister but its time for your to sleep." He said and Hanako felt herself becoming very tired. She fell backwards failing towards the ice cold water and everything went black.

Ren was fighting the guy who uses nature and Ren froze when he saw Hanako fall backwards off the cliff.

"HANAKO!" Ren screamed and the guy took the advantage to attack Ren at his weak moment. Ren was blasted back against a tree and ren grunted. He looked towards Eve who had finished off his opponent and was already at the saw Hanako fall and he defeated his oppantent quickly. He dove over the cliff and saw she was a couple meters below him. He used his magic and he was right at her side. He grabbed her and pulled her close and put his back towards the water and they continued to fall. Eve felt the cold impact of the water as they hit it. He pulled them both up towards the surface.

"Hanako! Oi Hanako wake up!" Eve said as he shook her but nothing happened and he swam them to shore. He looked down at Hanako and she didn't move. Ren and Hibiki joined them and they figured she would wake up soon. They took her to the hospital and days turned to weeks. THen weeks to turned to months. The next thing they knew Hanako was a sleep for a full year.

"Hanako this isn't funny anymore wake up!" Eve screamed as he shook her in her bed and hibiki grabbed eve.

"Eve stop it! hanako...she...she...she wil come back! She has to. Hanako please don't do this!" Hibiki said in tears as he held a crying Eve. Ren walked in and he just stood at the end of Hanako's bed and fell to his knees. He starting hitting the ground while the tears fell down his face

"HANAKO! WHY? I FINALLY HAD OUT HEARTS A TONED THEN YOU GO INTO THIS SLEEP! I LOVE YOU DAMNIT SO WAKE UP! hANAKO I NEED YOU WITH ME! YOUR THE SMILE I LOOK FORWARD TO DURING THE DAY! HANAKO YOU MY WORLD MY LIFE!" Ren said as the tears fell "please Hanako i am begging you come back to us!" Ren screamed and the tears kept falling. Eve and Hibiki both collapsed on the floor. They all sat there and cried they knew Hanako wasn't going to come out of this one. For the next year they made sure they visited her every chance they got.

Eve was siiting in the chair and looked at Hanako she looked so fragile. That day Ren and Hibiki told Eve they weren't going to come a lot anymore it made them sad. It wieghted hard on them so Eve was the only one at Hanako's side and he left her to go to the guild.

"Eve you should stop going there." Hibiki said one day and Eve turned and glared at him

"Just because you gave up on Hanako doesn't mean i will!" Eve said in anger to Hibiki and he stomped out. "Hanako i will never give up on you." Eve said and he just sighed.

Eve spent most of his free time with Hanako and he made sure she had fresh flowers. It has been 7 years total now and he missed Hanako's voice and he was going on a mission today. He would be away 3 days and he sighed. He left to met Hibiki and Ren who both had someone now. They stop talking about Hanako and Eve going to see her.

Hanako sat in a field and she heard a voice call her name sadly. She looks around and a bridge appears. She stands up and the wind blows her hair around her face. A girl with wings on her head appears and she smiles.

"You are free now also." she says and just vanishes. Hanako blinks not sure understanding what is happening and she hastily walks towards the bridge. On the other side was Eve Hibiki and Ren. They where smiling but their smiles turned to sadness and they turned around to walk away. She ran after them through woods and meadows. They where sitting on a boat and eve looked at her.

"Hanako come back to us. I told you once i wants to stay by your side i do so i am waiting for you. Always come back home." Eve said as he cried and Hanako ran to him. He hugged her and was on a boat. She closed her eyes and when she opened them there was a white all around her, She was hooked up to machines and she tried to stand up but she fell to the ground. What looks like doctor came in and had a look of surprise on his face. He ran to her and helped her up.

"Get off of me i can stand on my own!"Hanako screams and the doctor didn't let her go. Forced her to lay back down.

"Can i get nurse in here!" He screamed and a nurse came in she had a look of shock on her face. "Yes i know she is away after seven years. We need medicine and test now!" The doctor screamed and Hanako's eyes got wide because of seven years. Test where run and after three days of horrible and painful therapy she was able to walk and everything. She stood up and walking to the window.

"I wonder where the guys are at. Seven years they probably for got about me." Hanako said in a sad voice and she sat on the sill. She pulled her knees up to her chin and she cried. The pain in her heart was to great "I don't want them to forget me!" She screamed and the tears fell more. THey refused to stop and the tears fell on her knee. She cried more making her whole body shake and she just kept crying.

Eve just got back from is mission and Hibiki also Ren said they would stop by and see Hanako with him just show him they still do care. They told eve to go on ahead they wouldn't be there for two hours. So eve walked to hospital and it was abuzz more than usual.

"Did you hear?" A nurse said in excitement and the other nurse looked confused.

"Hear what?" a nurse said in confusion and the other one smiled.

"A girl who was in a coma for 7 years has finally woken up" A nurse said and Eve's eyes got wide. He took off running and he saw Hanako sitting a window sill crying. He didn't think of anything but he went and picked her up.

"HANAKO!" Eve screamed and Hanako eeped in surprise. THen she cried and hugged Eve. They released each other and Eve told Hanako everything. She sighed and her face fell when she heard about Hibiki and Ren but her face lit up.

"Eve i have liked you ever since i first met you. Eve if you would accept this i would be happy and my heart wouldn't feel so heavy. "She said and before could say anything Eve said something that shocked her.

"Hanako you don't need to say anything i have been here with you for seven years when they gave up i refused to give up. Hanako be my wife." Eve said and tears fell down Hanako's eyes. She jumped into Eve's armsand she nodded. "Ok then i will tell Hibiki and Ren." He said happily but Hanako grabbed his shirt as he set her down.

"Eve please." She said as the tears started to fall again. "Don't tell them until i am ready to face them." She said and eve sighed. He turned around and hugged her. He nodded in understanding and Hanako smiled softly. the doctor walked in and Hanako sighed. "Can you please do me a favor?" She asked the doctor with a teary eyed face and he nodded. "Please tell anyone who comes to see my i have passed away." She pleaded and the doctor just stared but when he saw the sorrow in her eyes he nodded.

"I can take her home can you have anyone who needs anything to come to my apartment here is my address." Eve said and Hanako smiled but realized he was taller then she was. Eve picked her up bridal style and they went to Eve's house.

Hibiki and Ren met up so then headed to the hospital. They where talking about everything but when they got there the hospital was so depressed and the nurses had tear in their eyes. THey looked at each other and they went to Hanako's room. Eve wasn't there but the doctor walked in and he looked at the two guys with sadness

"I am so sorry to say this but passed away this morning." THe doctor said in sorrow and he just turned around and walked away. Hibiki fell to the ground and stared at the empty bed that was once where Hanako layed.

"I...i...i...i didn't thing she would die. I always had hope she would wake up. DAMNIT!" He screamed as he cried. "I should kept visiting but i didn't and know she is gone." Hibiki said as he placed his head on the ground. "Hanako i am sorry!" He said as he cried and his sorrow ran deep.

Ren just stared and he walked over to her bed. He collapsed on the bed where Hanako once layed and his head in the sheets. THe tears fell down like a never-ending rain.

"HANAKO! You where suppose to come out it smiling but instead you die!" Ren scream in sorrow and he started hitting the bed. "Hanako i am sorry i should have spent as much time as i could with. You i thought you would come out of it and i could see that smile that feels everything with light." Ren said as he continued to cry and his heart starting breaking. He wished he could have been here everyday like Eve.

Hanako just settled down into her new home with Eve and he sat on the couch smiling. she started cooking dinner when there was a knock on the door and she smelt the similar scent of Hibiki and ren. Her eyes got wide and Eve noticed her reaction. He raised his finger to his lips and made a shhh motion. Hanako nodded and kept cooking dinner. Eve got up and answered the door. There stood Hibiki and Ren with sorrow written all over their faces. He wanted so bad to tell them Hanako was alive but she wasn't ready to face them for some reason.

"Darling i am going out i will be back soon." He said and Hanako's voice sounded different it sounded softer sweeter and more vulnerable.

"Ok dinner will be done soon." hanako said and eve closed the door and stared at his two friends/team mates. "Whats wrong?" Eve asked and they told him about Hanako. Eve sighed and told them she is in better place. They yelled out him and stomped out not realizing he had a girl in his apartment.

Eve has at the guild when he pulled his master aside and told him everything. He just nodded and smiled at Eve. When they told the guild and the master everyone burst into tears but Eve. THe master got a smirk on his face.

"I have some good news involving someone from our guild. Eve is has found a fiancée and you can all meet her at the grand magic games in 3 months." The master said and everyone looked towards Eve. Hibiki and Ren where there asking every kind of question they could think of. Eve just sighed and answered them the best he good without giving anything away.

The three months went by fast and Eve and Hanako's love only grew. she decided to show herself at the grand magic games and Eve kissed her good-bye as he went into the game. She stood watching from the shadows and she saw Lucy and Gray. Her smile widened and she wanted to talk to her so bad but she had to wait. Hanako wanted and Blue Pegasus came in fifth place and she smiled. She watched as Eve was being blown away and all she could do is grind her her teeth. Her anger made everyone around her scoot away in fear and she went to him after the 1st day was over. She had her face hidden so no one knew who she was and she smiled at him.

"You will do better Eve i know it." Hanako said smiling and he smiled too. "Eve i love you and i know you can do it." She said and Eve pulled her close to him.

"Hanako i love you too." Eve said and they ebraced each other and kissed. They heard a someone clear their throat and behind them was the two people Hanako wasn't ready to face. She bowed her head.

"I must get going. Eve i love you so much and good luck." Hanako said as she hurried off and she was back to her seat she collapsed onto to it and sighed. She watched Ren and she smiled. She saw how much he did improve and she saw he won and thus the second day game to an end. she was home early to make Eve dinner and he came. He wrapped his arm's around her and she smiled. She turned around and kissed him. He kissed her back pushing her up against the counter. They spent the night making love and enjoying themselves not knowing what tomorrow would hold for them.


End file.
